Computers are becoming readily available to people around the world. As such, a growing number of people using computers speak a language other than English.
In addition, there are a number of software programs that desire to present a customized user experience based on the native language of the person using the software. To facilitate this customization, software programs may need to automatically identify the native language of a user.